1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for monitoring petroleum streams in general, and more particularly, for monitoring a crude oil petroleum stream.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Apparatus and method for monitoring a petroleum stream included stratifying the petroleum stream into substantially liquid and gas streams. Predetermined parameters of the stratified petroleum stream are sensed and signals are provided accordingly. A sample of the liquid stream of the stratified petroleum stream is taken and parameters of the sample stream are also sensed with representative signals provided by sensors. Circuitry provides signals representative of the water flow rate, the gas flow rate, and the oil flow rate of the petroleum stream in accordance with the signals from all of the sensors.
The object and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter, consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings, wherein one embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for illustration purposes only and are not to be constued as defining the limits of the invention.